


Water

by oisugas



Series: Oisuga Oneshots [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boyfriends, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I cant think of anymore tags, M/M, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, like REALLY REALLY gay, oisuga, playful argument, really gay, water isnt wet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28144581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oisugas/pseuds/oisugas
Summary: “How is it wet?” He argued, looking at the ex-captain expectantly.“It’s a liquid! It makes things wet!” He said exasperatedly. Did Kou-chan actually believe this...?“Exactly!” Suga argued, sticking his hands out. “It can’t get wet! If you pour water into a glass of...juice, is the juice going to get wet?”“It’s already wet!”“No!”
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Series: Oisuga Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062611
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Water

Sugawara and Oikawa’s petty arguments were nothing new. The two setters often got into playful bickerings, no ill intent behind their words.

“Hey,” Oikawa hummed against his boyfriends shoulder, who was laying on top of him.

Sugawara hummed in response, turning his attention to the brunet.

Oikawa said nothing in return, no explanation, just simply flashed his phone towards the other.

“Is water wet?” Suga read off, looking up at him with a questioning expression. “....No,” He said, after a moment of consideration.

“What?” Oikawa sputtered, looking back and forth between his boyfriend and his phone. “I was showing you because I thought it was ridiculous! Of course water is wet!” He argued, looking him in the eye.

Sugawara crawled off of his boyfriend, sitting on the couch cushion beside him. The glare on his face was prominent, even just for comedic affect.

“How is it wet?” He argued, looking at the ex-captain expectantly.

“It’s a liquid! It makes things wet!” He said exasperatedly. _Did Kou-chan actually believe this...?_

“Exactly!” Suga argued, sticking his hands out. “It can’t get wet! If you pour water into a glass of...juice, is the juice going to get wet?”

“It’s already wet!”

“No!”

Oikawa let out an elongated grunt, standing up and walking into the kitchen, coming back with a small glass of water, and a roll of paper towels.

Oh no...

Oikawa stared at his boyfriend. “Look.” He sat down slowly, pouring the slightest amount of water onto their coffee table. “The table is wet now. If the water isn’t wet, how did it make the table wet?” He asked slowly, which made Sugawara frown.

The silver haired setter felt like he was being talked down to, like a child. He furrowed his eyebrows, taking a paper towel and wiping up whatever Tooru had spilled onto their furniture.

“Hey,” Sugawara said, almost mimicking the tone Oikawa had used at the beginning of this conversation. He picked up the small glass of water carefully, staring at it.

“H-“ As soon as the brunet turned around, he was splashed with the lukewarm water, scrunching his face up. “Wh-what the hell?” He sputtered, drawing the collar of his shirt to dry his face. (Which didn’t work, the collar was soaked too.)

“You’re wet.” Suga acknowledged the obvious, crossing his legs. Oikawa didn’t look pleased, and for a second the setter was worried he took it too far. Until Tooru started laughing.

“Sorry. I’ll go get you a new shirt.” He whispered, classic smile spreading across his face as he laughed.

Oikawa stripped and was tossed a new shirt, squeezing whatever part got wet onto Suga’s head.

“....Okay, I deserved that.” He let out a breathy laugh, standing on his toes to peck his boyfriend’s lips.

Oikawa leaned down to meet him, a smile on his face as he kissed.

“Do you want to go re-blow dry your hair?” He asked softly, draping his left arm over the other’s shoulder.

“Yeah, that’d be nice.” Oikawa hummed, walking- with Suga still attached to him- towards their shared bathroom. “Water is wet.”

“I know.”

“I love you,”

“I know,”

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this back in september at like 3am, take this ig?? idk whenever im bored i just start Writing, which ive been working on something Long and Big /nsx which will be posted. one day


End file.
